


Paint Nite

by Vaizo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Double Date, Humor, M/M, Sonic is Michelangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaizo/pseuds/Vaizo
Summary: So Infinite gets a therapist after the war. Gadget is his little red mascot cheering him on and supporting him from the sidelines 🎉18+ sonic ship discord link ✨ https://discord.gg/hFgXUn8dUx
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Paint Nite

This was definitely not the reformed jackal’s idea of an outing, but he made sure to remind himself to keep an open mind. It had seemed like something his new companion would enjoy, and judging by the former resistance member’s ecstatic reaction, he’d been spot on. Upon arriving, they were told they’d all be sharing tables for 4 with other couples. He moved forward to claim an empty table and ward everyone off with a glare, when a strong hand slapping down on his shoulder had every strand of his fur on end. To Infinite’s dismay, the gloved appendage belonged to one of the people he hated, yet was most grateful for in this world. Sonic stood there with a grin that he personally thought to be too extra for the occasion. 

“Finny! I didn’t think you’d be caught dead at a place like this!”

“Do _not_ get me wrong, I’m doing this for Gadget.”

He’d need an empty diary to explain how much he hated having his name warped like that.

“Rookie’s here too?! Come to my table then! Shads already claimed one.”

Infinite pinpointed the table immediately, as it was just noticeably distanced from the rest - like it had been moved purposely. The sole occupant radiated an extremely unwelcoming aura as he made hostile eye contact with anyone who approached his table. The jackal’s mouth flatlined at how similar his own plan had been. Did Sonic even notice what the other hedgehog was doing?

Gadget stumbled into the former villain, almost dropping their art supplies. Mouth wide open to apologize, he instead remained silent as he took notice of Sonic. Infinite internally sighed; he got like this any time he was around the blue nuisance.

“Hey, buddy! I was just asking Finnigan over here if you two would join us!”

The jackal scowled.

_That’s not even my name and he knows it!_

The wolf’s expression remained the same for a few moments, before he finally regained his bearings. He nodded enthusiastically, and the jackal was unwillingly tugged along. Approaching the table that smelled of despair and resentment, Shadow gave all three parties a neutral expression. Infinite figured the look meant a very obstinate ‘fine, I _suppose_ I will allow it’.

“Hello, Gadget. _Infinite_.”

It was unspoken that the biohog and jackal were to be cordial - nothing less, nothing more. They only tolerated each other for their respective companion’s peace of mind. They weren’t even sure if the other two could tell they still had some unresolved bad blood. Before any more _pleasantries_ could be exchanged, the event host’s voice filled the pub via microphone. Instructions were relayed, and each table was given a painting to replicate. Surprisingly, it was Shadow who spoke first.

“A bottom up point of view of marine life from the ocean floor… but with watercolour?”

Gadget, who had very recently began learning to paint for fun, was also not enthused.

“This medium is hard for me… I was wondering why there were no bottles of paint…”

Infinite knew nothing about painting, and didn’t care to foster any talent for it either. He squeezed his boyfriend’s shoulder in support.

“Just take your time with it.”

* * *

Three of the table’s occupants were fairly quiet while they painted - they were all the type to put everything they had into a task, whether it be disarming a bomb or painting at a pub. Infinite had forgotten his prior thoughts of indifference over his inability to paint. Despite that, their table was as animated as ever, due to a spiny blue mobian who wouldn’t stop running his mouth. They eventually fell into amicable enough conversation with the help of good wine shared amongst the quad. The evening flew by, and it was time for everyone to wrap up their work. Sonic stood up and did an embarrassing dance to get the blood flowing in his limbs, then approached his broodier half’s painting.

“Jeez, your painting looks like it was thrown in a washing machine with a stingray!”

He circled around the table and zeroed in on his former partner in crime’s painting.

“Sweet Chaos it looks like it was thrown in a washing machine with a group of sharks!!”

He took another step to the side and eyeballed the grumpy jackal’s work of art.

“Holy mother of all things pure, yours looks like it was thrown in a washing machine with a washing machine!!!”

They all glowered at him, and Sonic wiped his expression clean before hesitantly sitting down. He’d gotten carried away with himself once again.

“Er. I mean… they’re a great start! Even Michelangelo would have started out like this! Haha…”

Infinite leaned closer to Gadget and hissed.

“ _Is this really the type of ego you idolized in your childhood?_ ”

His only response was a sharp elbow driven into the jackal’s ribcage. 

Shadow let out a hybrid between a sigh and a growl under his breath.

“Yours probably looks more atrocious than all of ours combined, faker.”

He only used that name during a spar, or when he was miffed at the other. He snatched Sonic’s canvas off the table and slapped it in the centre, so that he and the canine couple could judge for themselves. Collectively, they shared the same reaction.

“... YOU CAN PAINT?!”

Sonic had the nerve to feel bashful after his Gordon Ramsay-esque take on their art.

“Heh… yeah. My penmanship used to be really bad - Tails was sick of trying to decipher my grocery lists and made me do writing exercises. There was some calligraphy involved in them, and then I sorta shifted to drawing! I’ve never painted before though.”

Shadow picked up his partner’s canvas and stared.

_Why didn’t Professor Gerald give me this level of talent?!_

As if reading his mind, Sonic scooched over and slung an arm over his tense shoulders.

“Aw don’t be jealous, Shad! At least you’re good at maiming n’ stuff!”

“Are you even trying to be condolent?”

Gadget tapped on his jackal companion’s shoulder. Infinite looked over and eyed him curiously.

“Can we go now… I want to do some reflecting on my judgement.”

“You should have been doing that before you asked me out.”

Sonic balked at the exchange.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude, honest!”

Gadget laughed.

“I know. I actually think I might throw up though.”

Shadow lifted the two empty bottles of wine on the canine’s side of the table.

“Was this all you, wolf?”

A tiny nod and swishy tail was Gadget’s way of confirming. His eyes suddenly widened and he ran for the bathrooms. Infinite slapped his forehead, and followed suit. Sonic turned to the red-striped hog.

“So what do you think of them now?”

Shadow scoffed, and crossed his arms with a skyward glare.

“I will give that jackal the benefit of the doubt.”

“I told you they’d be good for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Infinite gets a therapist after the war. Gadget is his little red mascot cheering him on and supporting him from the sidelines 🎉
> 
> 18+ sonic ship discord link ✨ https://discord.gg/hFgXUn8dUx


End file.
